


This Place Called Home

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic I Guess???, Fluffy, Gen, anyways this takes place after the games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Nanu officially adopts Acerola and gets a cottage for them to live in instead of her continuing to live at Aether House.Takes place after the games, when Team Skull disbands.





	This Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

> Cause the anime gave me Ideas.

Acerola was somewhat right about Nanu choosing to live in that old police station by Po Town due to the presence of Team Skull.

That was definitely one of the reasons why he moved there, so was rent, along with the ease that came with “working from home”.

It was also out of the way, so people often didn’t bother him.

However, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable place for someone to live, especially not a growing child like Acerola.

Nanu was fond of the odd little girl, viewing her as his own flesh and blood, truly considering her his niece, but for the longest time, he refrained from actually adopting her.

He’d tell himself that it was safer, better for her to stay at Aether House.

Better there, than with an old wretch like him, in an old police station next to a town that was supposedly cursed by Tapu Bulu.

After all, Nanu didn’t know much about childcare, nor did he have any business raising a child when he was this much of a mess.

However, after Team Skull disbanded, after the mess with Aether (he never trusted them to begin with), and after the UBs, he began to think that, maybe...

Maybe it was time for a change.

With Team Skull having packed up and left, Nanu began house hunting.

Of course, that old police station would still be where he’d spend most of his time, and where the majority of the stray meowths he cared for would end up staying at, but Acerola deserved a place to call home.

And, selfishly, part of him felt that he deserved one, too.

He got lucky- there was a cute little cottage close to the library Acerola loved so much.

It wasn’t very big, but it was cozy enough.

Far more comfortable than that overly sterile Aether House, or the police station that could honestly be considered a shack at this point.

All that was left now was the paperwork, to legally make Acerola his ward.

He asked those at Aether House to keep it a secret, so he could surprise Acerola when he finally came to pick her up.

She was expecting him to just be visiting, as he sometimes did.

“Pack your things, Ace.” He said. “We’re going home.”

She had stiffened at the words, big eyes wide with surprise, disbelief.

Then, in an almost inaudible voice, she asked, “Do you mean...?”

Nanu flashed his signature smirk as he pulled up the papers for proof.

“Yep.” He answered, popping the “p”. “Looks like you’re stuck with this old wretch as your unc-“

He was cut off by a small body colliding with his, the force with which he was tackled causing him to stumble backwards a bit as skinny arms wrapped around his middle, clutching him tightly.

Her shoulders shook with sobs, and her tears soaked his shirt.

Nanu relaxed, looking down at her fondly as he placed a hand on her head.

“It’s okay, Ace.” He soothed, stroking her hair. “Come on, dry your tears, girl. We’re going home.”

She sniffled as she backed away, watery smile on her face, a bit of snot running out of her nose.

A low rumble of a chuckle resounded from Nanu as he took out a handkerchief, and gently dabbed at her remaining tears, before placing the hanky over her nose.

“Blow your nose.” He said, and Acerola noisily complied, with Nanu grimacing, though his eyes were still soft.

Acerola took the now soiled hanky, and Nanu patted her head before gently pushing her towards her shared room, urging her to pack up so they could go and settle her into their new home.

It didn’t take long for her to pack up, nor did the trip there take long, either.

Nanu was sure that they’d have to buy some more things later, but for now, they were settling into the little cottage quite nicely.

It felt right, and familiar, as if they had always lived together.

And as he tucked her into her bed that night, he lingered at her bedroom doorway for a moment as Acerola’s breathing evened out.

Home.

This, was home.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN 
> 
> I’m not entirely happy with this, but here we go.


End file.
